Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai你?
by MullerCherry
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO: "Yuki Nagato's Emotions"......The Story Continues..Who Was The Black Haired Girl..How Does She Know Yuki?..And What Secrets Are They Both Hiding About They're Childhood?..What Does She Want?..KyonxYuki FanFic...With a bit of a twist..
1. My Snowdrop

_As much as I wish i did, I do not own TMoHS or anything to do with it..Simples._

**Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai ****你 ****?**

**Chapter 1: _Snowdrop_**

It has been a while, Yuki...My snowdrop.

Remember? That's what I used to call you when we were just small children, on that dreadful place we once called home.

We once had snow, falling from the heavens themselves, a gift from the gods! In fact!

That's when you picked your name..Remember.

Yuki Means Snow!..But it also means Lucky...So lucky to have people that _love you_.

_I,_ love you.

You are everything in this world which matters.

We used to do everything together.

Play together.

Sing together.

_Laugh,_ together..

But you chose a different path to me..You chose the academic route..I chose to serve my duties in a physical manner.

I just wish....

_I Just wish_.....

You had stayed with me...

They changed you...They made you bland and unimpressionable.

You forgot I ever existed.

The pain I went through, even as a humanoid, was life shattering.

I loved you, like a man loves a woman....back then...

I wanted to be with you forever...

But they wouldn't allow it.

And now, I realised why...Its disgusting..Its sickening..Women _cannot love other women.._

Its _not_ right...

I don't believe that I loved you anymore..I don't believe it!

I _cannot_ believe it!

Im stronger than the rest..I do things which they cannot do..

I defy the meaning of the word "Impossible"

I defy everyone!

I will not tolerate any forms of disrespect!

But..I have special plans for you...Yuki...

_My little snowdrop...._

_--- Chapter 1_

My head was in agony.

I awoke in my home, on my bed.

The amber sunlight spreading itself further into my room.

The steam from the fresh cup of tea blowing under my nose got me out of my bed.

I felt pain inside of my head, worse than a migraine.

My head must of hit the floor hard or something...I really cant remember..

It was heart stopping.

Seeing her again..After all those years.

But why now?..Why, at this moment, did she come to see me?

I sat out of bed, and decided I needed to change my clothes, id been in the same ones for nearly a whole day.

I stumbled over to my dresser, and pulled out some new underwear, some socks, a new shirt, and some pyjama shorts.

I Slipped off my shirt, and then looked at myself in the mirror.

I was very self conscious. I'm not afraid to admit it. I used to look at my stomach, and my chest, fussing over the tiniest imperfections I may of picked up.

Although I knew looks did not make the woman, the woman can change her looks.

I became frustrated that girls even younger than me, looked so much more womanly.

Its nothing but a small blot on an otherwise amazing life.

But I like sharing, even if you don't really need to know.

I put on my clothes and my slippers as I left the room.

And cautiously entered the corridor.

I could hear laughing and giggling in the next room.

I could hear running, and playing, and even faint singing.

It seems like..._She_ has already made friends with them..

I walked over to the door and stroked the doorknob gently.

I didn't know what to think about her, why she was here...She doesn't even know that I'm back to how I was..Back to being able to laugh, and play...And love..

I opened the door, slowly. With the cup of tea in my hand.

Kyon was sitting talking to Haruhi.

Asahina was talking to _Her, _Her scared look seemed to have disappeared.

I wonder why she was so scared...

Everyone turned to me, with surprised looks on they're faces.

Haruhi jumped up from her chair and ran over to me, noticing the surprised look on my face.

I still remembered, I had to be my old self in front of her..

"Are you feeling better now?"

I gave her a quick, polite nod before walking past her, and sitting on the sofa whilst picking up a book.

The next person to greet me was Kyon.

He sat next to me, and ran his fingers through mine.

"Its so good to see you awa-"

He saw the look on my face as I turned my head to the side and whispered.

"Haruhi cannot know.."

He gave a brief sigh and nodded, accepting the harsh truth.

I sat back, watching everyone playing and enjoying themselves.

It seemed like I always missed out on the fun.

But..repeating summer thousands of times..Sort of..Voids my argument.

I stood up numerous times to make trips back and forth to the bathroom, each time I stood up, everyone looked at me. They must be worried about me..I did faint, after all.

I exited the bathroom, waving my hands after washing them.

And in front of me.

Long, black hair and a north high uniform.

"Its been..A while..Yuki.."

My legs began to struggle to keep me up, I could feel my heart begin to race.

"It..Has...Why did you come here?.."

She took a seat at my bedside and crossed her legs, undoing her sleeve cuffs.

"I remembered you..I remembered what things used to be like.."

My legs became stronger, my heart became steadier..

"My home is here now..I cannot leave my friends.."

She giggled under her breath giving me a hearty smile. The smile which almost surpassed Kyon's.

"I know..That's why I have been assigned a mission..Here...With you.."

I took a seat next to her, keeping my head down as I sat.

"With me?...So...Your the one who was sent after the incident after Ryoko attacked me.."

She nodded, and stood up, stretching her arms in the air.

"Truth be told, You really did one on Ryoko..Why didn't you just delete her?.."

I put my book on my pillow, looking at the cover.

"You need to listen to me...I've been upgraded, I remember everything we did, all the things we did, some of them were the happiest days of my life, some of them I regret, of course I do, I was small and insignificant back then! But now, I have my duties to fulfil, I have to record and understand humanity, I need to experience it! And I sorry, but I simply cannot do that with you here.."

She was stunned beyond belief, so much in fact, she dropped on the ground knees first...And buried her face in her hands.

After a few seconds, she brought her face out of her hands. And gazed at me.

"It, really is you..Isn't it Yuki..After all these years, these cruel harsh years..Your back to the girl-..The woman I always knew.."

She stood up, with a beaming smile on her face.

"I understand you are in love, don't worry about it, the past stays in the past..and it shall lay dead, were it belongs.."

She carried on speaking complete nonsense for around 2 minutes..

Those words..She said about the past staying I the past..Were music to my ears, the fact that everything in my past..Was to stay there, with no threat of throwing my life into complete turmoil..

"-and that's why..I enrolled in north high..To be with you around the clock!"

I smiled at her...albeit with a hint of nervousness..I did not forget what she did, I did not forget what she really wanted..

I could hear the door opening and closing every few seconds.

Sounds like people were finally leaving my home..without even saying goodbye to me..

"Well..I wont argue against you..You can help me if you really want..If I argued I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight..I sure those years of fighting really made you invincible.."

She giggled like a school child into her elbow.

"Well, Yuki, Ryoko was my sparring partner for 21 years..I didn't lose once..What does hat tell you?"

I smiled back at her...Could she really of changed..?

"That your a cocky, little child.."

Truth be told, I did not trust her in the slightest, but now is not the time to tell you about our past, about what we did. It is simply not right..But she is a sinister person..She manipulates people, she changes people. I hid behind a mask of deceit, I knew what she was capable of, but I didn't want to show my hand anytime soon..It was far too risky.

After everyone left, my phone 'beeped' 3 times, I had received a text message, from Kyon no doubt.

She stood before me, as she always did.

"I really am glad to be with you, My little snowdrop.."

That name brought back so many memories, so many happy childhood memories, of running, playing, laughing.

Those days were long gone, _long _gone.

I was "Born" 3 years ago as "Nagato Yuki" that was the name I chose.

The name she chose, was rather different..

I thinks now is the right time, to give you a mental image of what she looked like, after all, you are reading this..from my journal...hopefully...I have dedicated an entire page explaining her to you...every last detail.

Her name..Was..

"_**Kaede Tsukiko" Pronounced "Kai-ay-dee"(Kyaydee) "Soo-Kee-Ko"(Sukeeko)**_.. (Kaede Means "Maple" In Japanese, And Tsukiko roughly means Moon child, Or child of the moon"

**Aged:** 17 (Real Age 2 Years)

**Gender:** Female (Humanoid)

**Eye colour:** Emerald Green.

**Talents:** Amazing athletic prowess, strong willed and has the desire to never give up.

**Birthday:** 27th November.

**Favourite food:** Egg rolls.

**Least Favourite food**: Fish of any kind.

**Personality:** Happy and bubbly, but she also has a serious side, caring for her friends..But, Keade also possesses a harsher, crueler side..

-

Has a tendency to tilt her head when confused, and always walks with her hands held infront of her lower stomach.

Roughly the same build as me, or Miss Suzumiya.

She had the same facial structure and eye shape of Ryoko Asakura.

She was a fair 5" 8 And weighed around 11 Stone.

Her hair flowed down to her ankles, identical to Tsuruya, except it was the darkest shade of black.

Now dress her in a north high uniform, and you have one "_**Kaede Tsukiko**_"

Now, I hope you can amass an image or her, now give her the same Voice as Miss Suzumiya..And your done.

She turned from me, and walked over to my dressing table.

"Keade Tsukiko...Its been years since I've said those words.."

She tilted over the desk, lifting out the "Makeup" I bought from the kind man at the pharmacy.

"I never took you for the type to wear this kinda stuff..Its supposed to be bad for your skin.."

I smiled at her from behind. The suns glow focussing its amber brilliance on Keade.

"You..have changed.."

I whispered it as low as I could, but it did not completely avoid her ears.

"Huh? Did you say something Yuki?"

I jumped back onto my bed in shock!

"What?!...No of course not!"

I felt my pain going away, from my head...Whenever she was around..

I didn't really care about the past, its the present that matters.

Nothing else.

As I'm sat writing this.

I need you to know..We have not scratched the surface of Keade Tsukiko.

More promptly, was our childhood...And what happened in it.

I leaned over my bed and flipped open my phone to read the message a received earlier.

As I guessed, it was from non other than Kyon.

"I need to talk with you really soon, I didn't get that much of a chance today"

I smiled and replied telling him we would speak soon.

"That boy, Kyon?..If that's his name..Seems right for you, Yuki.."

I closed my phone, revealing a slightly confused look.

"Don't worry don't worry, I know about Haruhi and everything, I'm sure..something will happen, and everything will b-"

She saw the look on my face..I had barely woken up and regained consciousness...She knew I didn't need that.

"Ah..Gomennasai..Yuki.."

She was still toiling with her face infront of the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to me, revealing a perfect eye, covered with mascara, elegantly flowing from one side to the other, ending with a light flick.

"Wow..You must have done this before.."

She smiled and nodded with a childish smile before turning round and continuing with her work.

It was about this time I went for a walk, tidying the house, and like any other day, today was no exception, I walked with a slow elaborate pace towards the door frame, pulling my way around it, hearing the tunes Keade was humming to herself fainter and fainter as I passed down the wooden corridor.

I walked into the living room, collecting the cups of half drunk tea and apple cores.

For friends, they really need to learn to keep they're hosts house neat and tidy.

I tidied for around 10 minutes, fluffing cushions, reorganizing magazines and polishing the table in the middle.

I took a big sigh of relief when the work was done, and flopped back onto the sofa, ruining my perfect cushions.

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily from the effort I exerted in cleaning this place up.

I tilted my head to the side, opening my eyes and I took in the light from the city.

The bustling streets, car horns, shouting pedestrians, shopping vendors broadcasting they're produce.

It showed how busy humans could be.

It sort of made me sad..Here I was, an "Ambassador" of sorts for my race.

And I was simply lying on my sofa complaining about period pains.

It was a bit lousy of me.

Just lounging around, letting the days of my life flutter past my heads without the slightest hint of regret.

No more!

Now, comes the end of this chapter.

But let me warn you..My life did really heat up..Almost to the point were I...

Lets just be glad, the happy chapter is over, I have introduced you to Keade, and who she is.

_You don't know the half of it._

_Note: _

_Hey guys, im back earlier than usual, giving you the "Intro" chapter, which I think sets this up quite nicely..but I do need to warn you, this story will go deep, and I mean "Deep" deep. Issues of personal morality, questionable conduct, and one hell of an ending. And I have to stress, that if you have not thoroughly read my last story "Yuki Nagato's Emotions" you best read it, as I will be referring to it quite a lot during this entire story. I find it hard to get my point across here, in words anyway, ill put it simply..I am NOT mincing my words with this story, if I need to talk about periods, relationships, sex, body parts, whatever..Im just gonna say it. I think my last story suffered a tiny bit because I held back what I truly wanted to write, which isnt the point of fanfiction in the slightest._

_Please review, and +Author/Story Alert._

_The 1-3 day Update will go on, but chapter length will always be around this length._

_Last bit of info here, I originally planned this story to bear an 'M' rating, but I trust my audience enough to be mature with what I write. =3_

_Feel free to PM me with any questions._

_Till Next Chapter_

_AF._


	2. Know Your Enemy

The dim glow of the city receded as the sun began its journey to the top of the sky.

I slept on the sofa that night, I let Keade spend the night in my bed, showing my kind side again.

I awoke around 6am, with a warm glow on my face, my room was in direct vision of the beautiful star itself.

I opened my eyes, closing them the second I saw the sun. It was far too bright.

I turned over, thinking I was in bed, but before I realised the error of my ways, I was already falling face first into the cold wooden floor.

I landed with a thud, again, letting my breasts take the impact, followed by my forehead.

I swore under my breath as I got up, ruffling my hair.

I stretched up in the air, grunting and moaning as any normal person does in the morning.

I was never really hungry in the morning, but I felt like eating something, or quite a lot of something.

I stumbled into the kitchen area, dragging myself along the worktops until I reached the hob.

I grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the lit hob.

I walked over to the fridge, staring at it for a while, looking for some eggs.

I cracked the eggs into the pan and watched them cook.

The 2 yolks of the egg moulded together into single yolk, leaving the egg white separated in the middle.

When they were done, I placed them on some bread, and cut them in half.

I wasn't _that_ hungry, so I decided to bring Keade her breakfast in bed.

I grabbed 2 plates and placed the food onto both of them, with 2 pairs on thin silver knives and forks.

I picked up the plates and proceeded towards my room, the smell from the eggs making me even hungrier..By the time I opened the door, I was halfway to just eating hers before we got there.

I opened the door, and the cold air from my room hit the rest of my apartment, sending a shiver down my spine.

Keade was already awake, and was holding her hands above her head whilst in bed.

When she looked at me, she had a rather odd smile on her face, the smile which I had never seen before.

The second it connected with my face, a cold, sharp wind cut at my face, nearly sending me back a few steps.

"Good morning, Yuki!"

I sighed and entered the room with the 2 plates of steaming food.

"Morning, I brought you breakfast in bed, but done expect it very often!"

She giggled like a girl and threw up her pillow, lying back on the headboard with it.

I placed the plate in front of her, and she began eating before I even took my seat on the foot of the bed.

When I took my seat, and began eating, Keade began to talk to me.

"These are delicious Yuki!..What are they?.."

I giggled, nearly swallowing a whole chunk of egg.

"Eggs...I tried them last month, they are really good for you, so eat up!"

She demolished the whole plate of eggs in record time, getting every last piece of bread and egg she could, savouring every bite.

I finished mine, and we both placed our plates to the side of the bed.

And stared at one another.

"Its really has been a long time, Keade...what have you been doing?..We have lots of catching up to do."

She slid down the bed, her feet nearly touching my shins.

"I was responsible for the deletion of rouge Lifeforms and Humanoids."

she carried on speaking, whilst wiping her lips.

"I..It was boring, and quite sad.."

"How come?"

"All the rogue humanoids are so weak, they don't put up much of a fight...The first few thousand were a joke."

Even I was shocked..over 1000?

"I gave up after a while, I reached the highest rank in the force, but all the deleting, the killing simply wasn't worth it..It felt, like I was The one doing bad"

"So..That's why you came here?"

She nodded at me, before getting out of bed and removing her shirt.

"Then..that means...Your staying with us?.."

She turned and nodded at me before carrying on getting changed.

"That's great news!..Well, since its the weekend..How about we all go out, Me, You, Kyon and the others?"

She turned round as fast as light brightens the room and screamed her approval, nearly knocking me off the bed.

I opened my drawer, thinking about what to wear.

Short sleeved, Long sleeved, No sleeves at all...

tight fit, Loose fit, Shorts...

Sandals, baseball shoes...

So many choices...

I decided to wear some tight fit jeans, with my baseball shoes, as usual.

I also wore a short sleeved black shirt with a green jacket.

I wanted to keep warm, of course.

I phoned Kyon to ask if he wanted to come for the day out.

The phone rang for around 20 seconds before a mumbling young man picked up the phone, coughing and groaning.

"..Huh..Yuki?...What time is it?.."

A laughed heartily into the phone.

"Its about time you met me and Keade at the train station!"

I could hear him fall from his bed, landing with a loud crash on his floor.

I then heard his cat, Shamisen screech and run away.

"Be there at 10, bring Haruhi with you!"

He sighed as he got up..

"But, I thought-"

"It does not matter anymore..Haruhi is of no danger to us..If she was jealous, would she of asked how I was yesterday?"

He sighed and eventually gave up his argument, promising to be at the train station by around 10pm.

I turned to Keade, who was wearing a white short skirt with leggings and a tight black shirt.

"I studied human fashion and habits in bed yesterday.."

She giggled and went into the bathroom with me.

_To brush our teeth_

As I brushed my teeth, I looked to the side to see Keade copying my movements.

I stopped brushing, and so did she, causing a good laugh between the two of us.

I told her to wait by the door, I needed to finish in the bathroom.

She said she would help..for some reason..

When I finished, I went to the front door, unlocked it, left, and locked it again.

Keade ran off ahead, outside.

I stood at the door, holding my stomach..breathing in every few seconds.

"Just..2..more..days.."

I ran out, meeting Keade underneath the maple tree.

"Ironic..huh..Keade?"

She looked at me as if I had just talked complete and utter nonsense.

We carried on walking down the road towards the train station, catching the eyes of a few people as we walked down the road.

Most of them looked towards Keade, as if the world revolved around her, completely ignoring me.

We arrived at the train station at exactly 10:00am.

At 10:21 Kyon came blazing round the corner on his bike, with Haruhi screaming commands at him on the back.

Her yellow ribbons slapped against the air as a red faced Kyon grinded the bike to a halt.

He left Haruhi to lock up the bike, much to her distaste.

He came over to me, and grabbed my in a hug, kissing me on the cheek with his soft warm lips.

He grabbed my hand, and stared at me, at my eyes, only for me to stare right back at him.

He held my hand, and lifted it to his chest.

"Its been too long.."

We walked over to Keade.

"Keade, this is my boyfriend, Kyon.."

Keade looked at his feet, and worked her way up to his face.

"You seems nice, My name is Keade Tsukiko, its a pleasure to meet you, Kyon-Kun."

Kyon bowed to her, shaking her hand.

Keade grabbed his hand, and held it firmly.

"Such a firm grip.."

She held on for a few seconds, whilst staring at Kyon..Before finally letting go.

"Well, Yuki, Kyon..Haruhi..shall we all go for a drink?"

Keade's optimism was quickly shattered by Haruhi.

"Ok listen up! Were here on official club business! So keep your eyes out for anything out of the ordinary! But before that..We get some drinks!"

Keade gave Haruhi an evil stare, opening her hand and then clutching it again, she hated being bossed around, more than anything in the world.

We all followed the leader to the coffee shop next to the main road were we all took our seats, as Keade went to order the drinks.

I spoke first.

"So..what are we gonna do today?"

Haruhi stuck her head in front of my face, our noses touching.

"Your talkative..what's happened to you?.."

I couldn't think of an excuse, so I came up with one of the oldest excuses in the book.

"I was feeling a bit under the weather, family problems..But its all fixed now."

Haruhi gave me a standard nod of approval, folding her arms with her eyes closed as she sat back.

I noticed the coffee shops brown walls, green lamps and comfy beige sofas really reminded me of my home..I even thought about decorating my own home like this..

"Ok, here I come!"

Keade came round the corner with a variety of drinks balanced on a black tray.

Each of them matched our personalities (From the brief introduction she had)

Yuki Nagato – Coffee with Milk, 2 sugars and a hazelnut swirl.

Keade Tsukiko – Dark coffee with no sugar and a Bright vanilla swirl.

Haruhi – A black coffee

Kyon – Milky coffee with 1 sugar and a..Heart..shaped..Chocolate...

She couldn't, its just coincidence.

She's just being friendly..

Not that quick..surely..

paranoid..

We all sat back and drank out drinks, some more eagerly than others.

Haruhi stared at hers with a disgusted look.

Keade spoke.

"So, Kyon..How did you meet Yuki?"

Kyon laughed whilst sipping his drink.

"It was odd..The first time we met was when Haruhi kicked down the door, and inside, Yuki was sat reading"

Keade leaned onto the table, resting her chin on her hand, listening to Kyon talk.

"It just got better from there really..Right, Yuki?

Seizing this chance..

"Of course...Its been like a dream..really.."

Kyon held my hand over the table, smiling at me.

I looked over towards Haruhi, who was smiling at me, her drink was totally gone..(On the floor no doubt)

Today felt perfect, a beautiful, sunny day, all of us together..

And then..

Keade placed her hand on top of mine and Kyon's

Her catlike smile radiated from her face.

Her thumb stroked my hand.

Over, and over again.

Causing great discomfort in me and Kyon.

She took her hand away in a flash and said.

"Oh! Im so sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing!"

Kyon retracted his hand as placed it on the table, staring at Keade with inquisitive eyes.

Keade looked at me, her big round eyes full of regret and sorrow.

It may have been a trap to secure my forgiveness.

To beg and cry for sympathy from me.

I nodded at her, I'm sure it was just an accident.

The second I nodded, a smile stuck onto her face as she went back to drinking her drink.

15 Minutes passed before we all packed up and left the shop, heading for the play park to fulfil Haruhi's childish desires.

We arrived at the middle of the day, the sun beaming its heat down on us.

Birds circled the circumference of the play park, darting down and up every few seconds.

Haruhi bolted for the swing set straight away, dragging Mikuru by her collar, much to her own dismay.

Kyon began to walk away from my side slowly, wanting to stop Haruhi, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Please..Stay with me"

The trees swayed in the silence that followed, the brittle crisp leaves crackling under the gentle wind.

The sounds of birds flying overhead, dancing throughout the vast clear blue sky.

He stumbled a bit, and turned to me, with an anxious smile on his face.

"Sure"

We went over to a small hill to the left of the play park, just behind the small crystal lake. (Its soft blue water against the light from the sun made it look clear.)

He pressed my hand against the grass, placing his on top of it.

"Its such a nice day outside..Im surprised Koizumi didn't come..But it sounded like he was far too busy."

I turned my head to the side and looked at Kyon.

He was looking at Keade on the swings and Mikuru (against her will, may I add) Pushing Haruhi on the swing next to her.

He laughed under his breath, leaning towards me slightly.

"So, about Keade..How do the two of you know each other?"

I stammered slightly before answering a rather blunt question.

"I met her when I was a child..We sort of split up..For a few years."

Oh crap..

"Well, not in that way, I mean W..We um, we had to part our separate ways."

"Ah, Ok I get it, she seems nice enough..Is she living with you?"

I fell back in shock, I wasn't expecting that!

"No No No! Its not like that, were not!-"

He grabbed my shoulders.

"Whoa whoa!..I never said anything like that Yuki..What's the matter?"

I realised this facade was going to be exposed soon...

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just not..feeling, that well..."

He turned his head and looked back towards the swing set.

A butterfly was flying around us, in many directions, as if it were drunk on the very happiness that filled the play area.

It began to dawn on me, that Keade was going to cause some, trouble to say the very least..

I cannot say why, at the moment, if would ruin the entire point of my little story.

Just keep reading.

Haruhi rushed off to the passing ice cream van, hopping over the metal fence as she went.

Keade was busy talking to Mikuru, her red face indicating Keade was asking some rather odd questions.

Her giggling and laughing showed how easily she fit in with us, after less than 1 week, she was part of the SOS brigade, unofficially, of course.

The day carried on and on, until we parted ways.

At around 3pm

Haruhi went home with Mikuru.

And Keade and Kyon came back to my house.

When we got back, it slowly began..The backstabbing, the true side of Keade, the deceit, the pain, the hurt, the exposure of the life shattering truth.

I have _one_ thing to say to all of this..

_Let The Festivities Begin..._


	3. Sexuality Of A Different Kind

**Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai ****你 ****?**

**Chapter _3: Sexuality._**

_**This chapter is told from Keade Tsukiko's Perspective**_

I cant Love her!

It"s not right for a woman like me to like another woman.

Its quite sick, actually.

Female lips pressed against each other, pushing harder and harder until..

You find yourselves rolling around the floor, bodies pressed together..

Grabbing and groping, and pulling and pushing!

Revolting!

Although the fact that I dream of me and Yuki doing that in the very same way just gets me all tingly inside! Its brilliant!

I once saw Yuki writing in a smart black book with a GIANT lock on it.

Her It was entitled "Yuki Nagato's Emotions"

Im gonna read it soon enough, its just a matter of time, but for now..

I've made my own book!

"**Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai ****你**"

It means "Why Cant I Love You?" For rather obvious reasons.

Inside of my body, I aching, I could kill myself at any moment, my body wants to break.

My brain ceased functioning years ago.

Im positive of it!

Im driving myself onwards with my goal.

Determination at its peak!

Me and Yuki never had sex, in the way humans do, incase you were wondering, you curious, and lets face it..Stupid mammal..

We kissed!

That's for sure!

We kissed thousands of times.

Yuki was my first love, my true goal in life, she was there for me, she protected me, she loved me in-turn.

Then she became an "intellectual" by far the smartest Entity that has ever existed.

Although she wont admit it.

Im just writing some nonsense here arnt I?

It does not matter, if you taking the time to read this, however you got your scummy hands on it, I guess your interested in me.

Well, ill tell you about me.

When I was "Born" I was instantly made to be a killer.

Non stop training!

I was trained to fight, to think, to LEAD.

I saw many of my people die in the field, many different planets, many different galaxies.

I was considered "Weak" to my superiors.

Of course, until I surpassed them..

Then I was thrown from office, although I hide that fact from people.

I was considered "Mentally Unstable" from seeing my friends die.

From myself dying.

And Yuki leaving..

I couldn't survive without her.

So I came to earth, searching for a suitable spot to set up location for other entities.

Little did I know, Yuki would one day, out of BILLIONS of us...

Would appear in the designated spot.

I not human.

But that was crafted by the hands of a real god.

_ME_

_-------------------------END  
_

Short chapter guys, I'm sorry.

But with this, is shows you what I'm aiming for, with My OC Keade..She is not mentally stable, but sometimes she is, her goals are twisted, for an untwisted reason, she does whatever she can do survive. She is insane, her mind snapped years ago..But she hides all of this at the bottom of her heart, hiding all her anger.

Waiting for it to boil over.....

PLEASE REVIEW.

I have 1 Review (Thanks again) And I need more! I don't know what Im doing right or wrong!

Even if its 1 sentence, please leave me some feedback and +Story.

Thanks as always my dear reader.

AF

x


	4. Oyasuminasai

**Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai ****你 ****?**

_**Chapter 4: **__**Oyasuminasai**_

_Keade was speed writing in her book in the corner of the room, twisting her head, squinting her eyes and holding the pen to her head, racking her brains for ideas._

_Kyon sat next to me, his laziness getting the better of him as he began to get drowsy on my shoulder, bobbing up and down every odd second._

_He finally began to rest on my shoulder, Is it not supposed to be the other way round?_

_I pushed my shoulder up, bobbing his head off of my shoulder. He fell forwards and landed straight into my lap, as if he was unconscious._

_Keade giggled as I leaned down to kiss Kyon a goodnight. Planting a soft kiss on his lips, a faint smile painted across his face as I sat back up._

_Keade slammed her book shut with tremendous force, and wrapped an elastic band from around her wrist around the entire book._

_"That should keep it safe for the time being!"_

_She stood up and skipped over into the corridor._

_"Were are you going, Keade?"_

_I tried my hardest to stop Kyon from waking up by cupping his ears with my hands._

_"I'm getting my uniform ready for tomorrow! My first day at school!"_

_I gave her a polite nod as I caressed Kyon's hair, twirling it around my finger._

_I decided he may as well sleep in my bed, I don't think he will take offence waking up next to me._

_I picked him up gently, carrying his head in my hand and his entire body with the other, his legs draping over my elbow._

_As I entered the corridor, carrying him with relative ease._

_"Shouldn't, I..Be the one being carried over into the room?.."_

_I paused for a second, before carrying on into the room and dumping him on the bed._

_He rolled to the side, grabbing one of my T-shirts in his hand and holding it to his chest, mumbling under his breath._

_It was so cute seeing him like this, almost as if he was defenceless, and so innocent._

_Keade appeared next to the window, her hand on Kyon's cheek, the eery glow of the full moon illuminating my room._

_"He is so beautiful, isn't he?.."_

_Her eyes were transfixed on Kyon's body, he black hair hanging frontwards over her shoulder, letting it slightly tickle his nose._

_I stretched out my arms, brushing the hair from his face._

_"He is beautiful, He is amazing, And he is ____mine__, Keade.."_

_She smiled a viscous smile with her hair down, her face angled downwards to the side of the bed._

_"But, Yuki...Are you ____his?__"_

_I felt a sharp pain shoot itself through my heart._

_My hands began to get colder and colder, as if it were eating away at me._

_Keade tilted her head up, and to the side._

_I fell backwards as if cold, sharp wins sliced my stomach._

_Her head was tilted to the side, her hair flopping downwards on the bed._

_Her brown eyes, beamed at me with a small tint of either passion, or sadism._

_Did she enjoy doing this?..I'm not as strong as I once was, I'm not as confident._

_Im terrified of what she might do._

_Keade walked over to me, on the ground and lifted up my left hand._

_My body was literally frozen in fear, I tried to move, but my body simply refused!_

_She smiled at me, a warm loving smile which quickly turned to nervousness! (How many emotions can this woman have?!)_

_"Decades..And decades..You forgot about me, but not for a second did I forget about you, not once. I dreamed of seeing you one day, I dreamed of playing with you one day..All to no avail. My life was a wretched mess after your departure, I was called crazy, a sadist and even psychotic..Do you know how that feels?!..____Yuki Nagato, my snowdrop! Do you know how that feels!?"_

_My body was shaking, I managed to shake my head to the side signalling a simple "No"_

_I could feel my heart begin to beat with such force I would not be one to rule out the possibility of it exploding from my chest._

_"I...Dont know..How that..Feels.."_

_Before I could blink, Keade was leaning towards me._

_Her luscious brown eyes absorbing the beautiful majestic sight known as the moon, this night of all nights._

_She tilted her head towards me, and then I realised._

_She was going to kiss me, as she always did, when we were younger._

_It was the same feeling, the heat radiating from her face._

_I leaned back slightly._

_And the Keade sprang forward, her lips pressed against mine. I tried to push her off but I realised my attempts would never work, she was far too strong._

_Her lips were cold, and hard._

_Her hands were like ice._

_And most of all._

_I couldn't see if Kyon, was awake or not._

_"...W..Wh.....Y..Yu-Ki....!!!"_

_In a flash I delivered a punch to Keade's stomach, sending her flying across the room into my pile of books._

_Kyon sat up, rubbing his eyes with a surprised look on his face._

_Please..Please..please forget..._

_He rubbed his eyes before falling back onto his pillow, his hands covering his eyes._

_I heard a rustle behind me, and as I turned, I saw Keade stood in front of my face, her fist raised above her head, as if she were to strike me._

_She whispered under her breath, whilst grinding her teeth._

_"One more like that, and I swear, ill kill you..I don't care ____who,__ you are.."_

_She skipped past me and to Kyon' side, staring at his face in utter bemusement. _

_"Wow! Your so red! Did you have a dream about-!"_

_"No! No! I didn't, please believe me!"_

_Keade shook her head with her eyes closed, letting a small smile appear on her face._

_She covered it up?...Why!?_

_I stood up, and walked behind Keade, placing my chin on her shoulder._

_"Good, night?..Kyon!"_

_He sat up and pulled me onto the bed with him, sitting me onto his lap._

_"Eeek!"_

_We both giggled, holding each others hands._

_Keade took a step back, towards my books, and began picking them all up, and placing them onto my drawer._

_"Yuki..W..what's this book?"_

_I turned to see Keade holding MY book._

_"Yuki Nagato's Emotions" in her hand, removing the lock and skimming through the book, scanning it with her emerald eyes"_

_"Whoa! This part is juicy!"_

_She began reciting words from halfway through the book._

_"Onto the subject of female menstruation, it seems like every 30 days, depending on time of birth, and age, females go through roughly 5 days of-"_

_I snatched the book from her hands and smacked it shut with one hand._

_"Awh! I was just getting onto the good pa-"_

_She stopped talking at pulled her hand away from me, obviously annoyed by the occurrence._

_She held her wrist in her hand and turned it, letting her bones click a few times._

_The rest of the night went with no problems. Kyon slept, Keade slept, I remained awake, wishing to keep the sanity of my home intact..Just for a few minutes._

_I laid on the sofa, twiddling with my fingers above my face, re-thinking what had happened throughout my life._

_"Bland...Boring...tiring...Definitely repetitive."_

_Keade walked past the door, her black hair hanging forwards over her shoulder._

_He turned her head sidewards, and pulled herself into the room, parking herself in the seat next to me. Her hands holding her skirt as she sat._

_"I'm sorry, about what I said...I cant help it"_

_I turned my head, looking rather innocent as I always did, after I changed._

_"I's' fine...I was out of line punching you like that"_

_She leaned her head on my shoulders and looked up at me, poking her tongue towards me_

_"whoa!"_

_I inched away in a hurry, remembering._

_WE KISSED?!_

_"Why did you do that?...You know I cant..Ever again"_

_Keade moved towards me even more._

_"Can you look me, in my eyes and say..You didn't enjoy it?..Yuki?.."_

_I closed my eyes, and looked down. I was lying to myself, I was lying.._

_"That, does not matter"_

_Keade jumped at me, landing a friendly punch on the shoulder._

_"Dont worry..I promise nothing will come of it"_

_"Remember, school tomorrow...Try not to show yourself up"_

_"Haha! Dont worry about that..Im more worried about-"_

_She paused for a few seconds._

_"Forget it...I'm off to read about school's in this world..Bye!"_

_Your first day at school tomorrow....Keade._

_I wonder how you will do...._

___**PLEASE READ: **_

___**Its been weeks since I updated, I'm sorry for that, I suffered a case EXTREME of writers block, so please excuse this chapter.  
**_

___**So I need your help. If you have ANY tips on how I can improve this story, tell me, I need more inspiration!**_

___**If I get a great idea from someone, I have a VERY special prize for you!**_

___**Please R+R!**_

___**AF.**_


	5. True intent: Part 1 of 3

**Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai ****你 ****?**

**Chapter 5: Teenage Charms (Part 1 of 3)**

1st Lesson, of Keade's first school day.

Mathematics class with Keade and Kyon.

I walked into the room, covering my eyes from the bright orange sun as I walked in.

Keade was a mere 4 and a half steps behind me, eager to get her taste of Japanese schooling.

She took a empty seat 3 seats in front of me, just next to Kyon, eagerly unpacking her books from her makeshift bag.

The class was a buzz with talk about the new girl Keade. She was the flavour of the day.

The boys sat behind her were sniggering at her from behind, I couldn't really catch what they were saying, but something seemed funny to them.

Mr Takura walked through the door, his red flushed, chubby face proof of his tardiness.

"Ahh Gomen!"

The class nodded heads in unison as the, well, rather "Podgy" teacher tok to his board.

"Today, were going... to be learning... about Reciprocals. Does anyone... know what they are?"

I kept my hand down, I knew the answer, its was simple, basic level maths.

For me, anyway.

Keade's hand flew up into the sky, surely cracking a bone as she did.

"Ah! Keade-Chan! The new student, you seem very eager to participate in this lesson, do you know the answer?"

Keade beamed with pride, as she talked for roughly 2 minutes on the precise meaning of reciprocals and the fractional change the can cause.

At the end of her speech, Mr Takura began a slow clap, in pure astonishment, as Keade had basically taught his entire 1 hour lesson in a mere 2 minutes.

"That, was unexpected...It seems like you could grow to be a very adept mathematician young lady!"

She seemed happy with what she had done, but she new.

This was beginners stuff.

In time, being a humanoid, she would learn that showing her intelligence would be her downfall.

Academic study would consume her life.

She needed to act casual, and not rattle of an Albert Einstein for every question she is given.

The rest of the lesson went without any major problems, apart from Keade being a bit too over enthusiastic.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and we all left the classroom rather hurriedly, wanting to escape the humidity of the classroom with no windows.

I waited by the stairs for Keade and Kyon, the last two people to leave the classroom.

"You two took your time..what happened?"

Kyon jogged past Keade and stood by my side, wrapping his fingers through mine and pulling my closer to his side, knocking my glasses onto a slant.

"Mr Takura just asked me about where I grew up, and if I enjoy maths.."

"And you said?"

Keade kept walking, at a faster pace, not wanting to let Mr Takura over hear her words.

"Well, I said that my father was a mathematician, and that he taught me form a young age"

She giggled and slid her books into her bag before walking past me and Kyon and going down the flight of stairs.

Under my breath, I remember thinking, and saying at the same time, weirdly.

She wasn't lying, we were both taught, from a young, young age..

Kyon tightened his grip as Keade moved further away.

I re adjusted my glasses and looked up at him.

"whats the mater?"

He looked towards me and kissed me on the lips, softly, warmly, passionately, if not rather quickly.

"Something about her...She doesn't seem anything like you.."

I was unsure how to take that, as a compliment, or as a stand alone insult.

"She has always been different to me. Sometimes I think that we are from different origins, like were not from the same planet. Which of course we are, but I have my thoughts and ideas..."

He nodded before pulling me with him down the stairs.

As we trailed behind Keade, I wondered..Why was she so different?

Why wasn't she like me?

Surely something so small, as a career choice could not change her so drastically.

I feel like such a human, I didn't realise this earlier.

"Something up? Yuki?.."

I shook my head, tightening my grip on his hand, as we moved towards the dining hall.

We took a seat in the giant hall, furthest table to the bottom left, right next to the doorway.

We left our bags on the table, on each of the four seats, and since we were a group of 3, Keade put her books and bag on different chairs.

We grabbed our trays from the vibrant serving area. With grinning chefs behind each counter, with fresh steaming food.

She smell was heavenly. This school was renowned for freshly cooked, brilliant food, and you could _really_ tell.

I was spoiled for choice, and after much thought, I went for the Vegetarian menu.

Fish soup and Prawn crackers.

Side dish of rice.

Orange tea.

Kyon, being a boy, or rather a man. Ran straight for the Pork Miso.

And Keade, unfortunately.

Went for the Barbecue rib's.

Kyon sat down rather quietly, using his chopsticks to eat is food, rather slowly.

I wasn't all that hungry, so I focused on the Rice and tea.

And, using my favourite emotion.

Humour.

I looked towards Keade. Who was staring at the ribs in pure disbelief.

"You just bite the meat off the bone, Keade..."

She nodded, and took the largest bite I have ever seen, tearing a whole strip of meat from the bone, leaving it hanging from her mouth. As she looked around, not bothering to fix the mess she had made.

My mouth dropped open. And I quickly covered it, staring at Keade.

Kyon said, rather loudly

"I've, never really seen that, before.."

Everyone looked at Keade, in a rather weird way, the girls looked disgusted, whilst the boys seemed, rather...Happy?

Kyon facepalmed as Keade sucked up all the meat.

"For Kami's Sake.."

We kept eating our dinner for a while, in silence, although Kyon had a few private giggling sessions, before we broke into conversation.

I brought up the topic with Kyon.

"Kyon, I've been thinking, for a while...Its rather personal, but..Do you mind, sharing beds with me?.."

Kyon finished his drink, and rather maturely answered.

"Nah...I dont see why I would, I love you, remember? Its not something im bothered about at all...Why do you ask?"

I blushed and began to feel a bit hot, and Kyon, and his luscious brown eyes gazed down on me.

"Well..Uhmm...I was thinking we could do it..More often?.."

This is were it happened.

The loud Keade went quiet, and said..Something..I could not make it out if I tried, it is as if, she stopped time, to listen to what we were saying, everything kind of, faded out...Before life returned to normality.

Kyon nodded, and grabbed my hand.

"Sure..."

A could hear boys talking, rather loudly about Keade, I me being me, I wanted to know what they were on about.

I turned my ear behind me, trying to enclose the noise of the last known location of the spoken word "Keade" or in Human terms.

I listened in.

"That Keade girl, she seems so hot! The way she doesn't care, she is...So _different_ to all the self obsessed girls in our year!"

"Tell me about it! And have you seen the way she _walks_ around school! Its so Kawaii!"

I stopped listening, not wanting to hear anymore pervertedly aimed comments towards my.."friend"

Keade finished her meal, leaning back against the chair, yawning whilst leaning over the back of the chair.

Oh for...God's sake..

Her Breasts we nearly bulging from her Bra and shirt. Attracting the Eyes of half the Male population.

I sipped my tea, and calmly...

"Keade...Your Breasts are showing.."

She yelped loudly and threw herself towards the table, covering her body in shock!

She has a lot to learn...

The day progressed with no Major niggles, or flaws, it simply ran smoothly, as Keade's Popularity increased tenfold every time she made a move....

Until Next lesson...PE...

_**-End of Part 1**_


	6. True Intent: Part 2 of 3

Part 2:

As I lifted up my bag, sliding in my purse, I noticed my neatly folded shorts and white shirt.

my next lesson, physical education was a human lesson to build cardiovascular endurance and build muscle around the body, lengthening the lives of humans, and aiding in everyday activity. I loved it secretly, it was akin to free life lengthening medicine. Simply by lifting around 500kg of weight for a warm up, and sprinting several miles. As a humanoid, anyway. As Nagato "Snowdrop" Yuki. I looked rather skinny and weak. I could get away with running miles and miles without breaking a sweat. But lifting? I had to hold myself back, I couldn't risk arousing suspicion in such a narrow minded world. Ah! Im blabbing again, on with the story.

I entered the changing rooms, Kaede's hands on my shoulder's imitating a conga line. I threw my bag across the room smashing it into my locker with fearsome anger (Note to self: Anger and hormones. I'm starting to receive them both, must keep note of this. It could cause problems) I stopped for a while, new emotions, they feel. New. Alien (Pun not intended.)

I walked over, hopping over a small bench, next to the school's resident "Athlete" Amara Kanake. 5"6, slim build, long legs. Typical sport's girl. My "Rival" if I must.

"So, Yuki, you ready to come in _2__nd_ place again? I bet your sick of that rather low podium huh? You need to really push yourself this time!"

I turned and smiled at her, she was a genuinely nice person. I had no quarrel with her. She helped all the other less able women in our group succeed. She was a kind of role model to me, the perfect example of a kind human being. But alas, she was my rival, so in turn;

"Really? Last time I checked, the last 1500m we did, who came first?"

Amara turned her head with a challenging smile, she wanted to win. She needed to win to reassure the girl populace she was still the Queen Bee. Not the 2nd best to the quiet bookworm "Yuki Nagato"

As I changed myself, I put on my shirt. Plain white with a black trim on the sleeves, minimalism at its finest. Amara sat next to me on the bench as we waited for the other girls to finish changing. We sat in silence for a few second before she broke the ice with a simple, on lined word that pierced my very heard.

"Bring it Nagato"

As her voice rang around my head like a malfunctioning alarm. We leapt to our feet and ran onto the field.

1500m, for me, a challenge in my current state. But none the less, my challenge.

Mrs Tumori, the head coach lead us out to the track. A Mini stadium, right next to where Haruhi and I played baseball that time.

Skipping to the action. We stepped up to the line. Mrs Tumori, our coach lifted her pistol into the air. As Me, Amara, Keade, Gilia and Miyabi (Gilia, and Miyabi, also skilled women) lined up. Without a doubt the finest athletes the school had on offer, about to race for the glorious No.1 spot.

The gun was fired! And in a glorious plume of smoke we ran! Full speed, sprinting, roughly 12kmh from the get-go. Around the first bend, Amara was slightly ahead of me, Keade behind, I could her her breath echo through each lane, we were running far beyond human capabilities. Even was we past the 400m mark. We were still running at superhuman speeds for such a race. And, since the time I converted to humanity. I've been slowly losing my powers (By powers, I refer to my emotionless atitude, which was my "Zen state" where I collected knowledge, IE; My power). Although I retain strength, intelligence. Emotions govern everything, and they are what I was full of.

Amara was gaining, her composure was sublime, her legs flowed like a gold medal winning olympian. Surely someone like this could not be human?

Keade noticed the heat that me and Amara were in, and proceeded to match me, both of us running in sync until the 800m mark. Ask we passed through, I noticed Mrs Tumori's jaw was almost on the floor. We were sprinting at speeds humans would run in the 100m sprint. All out, heart thumping, leg tearing agony.

As we turned I could hear Amara laugh and even talk to me and Keade!

"You two! That's pathetic! I expected more from you both!"

Keade responded in turn, with a rather...Shocking rebuttle. Reader discretion advised.

"Quiet! Dont be so cocky..You little bitch!"

Amara laughed at the next turn at Keade, causing her to run even faster. This race was drawing a crowd. Amara's fangroup cheering her on. And Keade's Male populace cheering her on. I had no following. And I had no idea were Kyon was...

The race heated up as we began to feel tired. Even the mighty Amara was beginning to slow down to our level. Sweat streaming from her face to her chest. All of us _needed_ to stop, this was becoming to much. Especially at "This time" as women call it.

The sun began to set as we entered the final stretch. Amara was slowing down. As was I, with keade until-

We crossed the line...

The winner?...

Tsukiko Keade.

In a final burst of strength, she crossed the line with a calm, happy look on her face. And as me and Amara collapsed on the ground, dripping with sweat, gasping for the air that burned our very throats. Stitches in 4 different places. Our legs numb, our lungs shrivelled, our arms dead weight. And our bodies full to the brim with lactic acid.

Torture.

I rolled on my side, to see Amara. The champion, in true pain, her breath wheezy and thin. Her eyes bloodshot.

This is far beyond human capability, the way she laid there. Her hair covering her head, and a stand in her mouth, all dripping with sweat from her red hair.

I laid the same, my breath staggered. My throat burning from the lack of cold air, I was simply running anaerobically for too, too long.

The sun lowered and bathed the orange track in an orange light. Soothing to the eyes.

After around 5 minutes. I achieved enough energy to get to my knees. And to my feet. Before seconds later, falling back down.

Amara was beginning to taken away by her friends, as they fussed over her, she looked back...

Keade ran over, away form her fanboys with a smile on her face, and stretched her hand out to me. She was not flustered. She didn't even break a sweat.

"How?...You sh-"

Keade looked at me and opened her mouth, stretching her hand out further.

"Just get up, Yuki...Your a mess!"

I grabbed her hand as she pulled, Her clammy hand pulled me up with ease.

I felt a sensation, a very strange feeling. My head went light. The world around my turned, and I fell forward with all my weight onto Keade, who was taken by surprise.

"Agh! Yuki!"

I fell forward, my mouth open from exhaustion. She fell back screaming, it all happened to slow.

The entire girls team turned to see what was happening. As I fell forward onto keade. As our open mouth's drew closer and closer.

The girls team let out a small scream, as me and Keade fell even closer.

Until...

Until...

**End of Part 2**

**I apologize for leaving this story. I really do. I've had exams, ive done my exams. And my passion for music was re-ignited. Music right? Haha, music inspires me to write. And even though this chapter is short. It really does move the story forward.**

**I promise to keep writing this, and to finish it. It's y new goal. Please allow a week to pass before my new chapter is out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS!**

**Thank you, again. It means a lot you read this.**

**MullerCherry.**

**:)**


	7. True Intent: The Finale

**Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai ****你 ****?**

As we fell closer. I knew this was it. This was the time it happened. And this was the time it had to happen in front of half the school's athletic's team. I needed a miracle. I needed someone to help me here, I was powerless. Although it was a simple kiss, it was not hers to have, it was mine. I needed an angel.

And that, Is exactly what I got...

I found myself choked against my collar, being lifted up with incredible strength. My arms following my torso into the air, away from Keade, who at that moment crashed into the ground. Her head smacking against the concrete track line, her eyes refusing to blink, as she stared at me floating away, almost like an angel. I was flying. I was floating above her, my willpower granted me a new power! The ability of flight!

Yeah right...

I was hurled back at speed towards the railing, my body twisting against the wind!

Now; This is complicated for you to understand. So please listen.

As I was being thrown, I realised the space around me was being transformed. Transformed into a space known only as "Purgatory" A dark space. Whilst retaining the vision of being on earth, the space around the user (Roughly 20ft) was cast off. Separated, into a space they control) our kind uses to judge the unworthy, the criminals. And the defects. I knew I had done nothing wrong. So I landed calmly on my feet, still showing I was credible of holding my own against our kind. As I landed, I noticed a figure (More on that in second, guys) Standing above Keade. It's foot placed on her neck. Pressing down, restricting her movements. All with a simple foot. I knew this figure was not human, so I stood. Realising who this figure was. The single, blue cracked eye (Blue lines in "Tetris" patterns made up the area around her pupil) This figure. Was a Judge. (Unsurprisingly)

But...What?...This figure, the composure, the short red hair...The north...High...Uniform...

Amara...

She turned to me, her blue eye casting a faint glow around the Gray Purgatory we found ourselves trapped in. Her body was the same. Yet her composure was so much different. As she stood over us with a rather superior frame.

I walked closer until I could hear Keade swearing at Amara. Threatening her.

"Let go of me RIGHT now! You bitch!"

Amara simply smiled at me, her face rather like Koizumi, who smiled no mater what. This situation did not bother her at all...

It's kind of sadistic how she pressed her foot harder onto Keade as she pleaded for her release.

Amara tilted her head at me, sensing my confusion as I dared myself to move closer to her. Not knowing what to expect. I took one step after another. Letting another emotion; Fear. Grab hold of me by the throat. This was a Judge. A recluse of our kind. Fierce, ridiculously powerful, and foul tempered. By why was Amara being so kind?

"Please Stop, Yuki..."

Amara's rather new "Manly" voice echoed through the space. Grinding me to a halt. I realised there was something bigger going on here. Something I needed to know...

"What do you want with Keade?...What has she done wrong?"

Amara freed Keade, taking her foot from her chest. Keade promptly swung for Amara. But the attack was simply sidestepped. And Keade was immediately slammed back into the floor with bone breaking force.

As the dust settled, Amara spoke.

"I guess your hopeless...Reasoning can only go so far with you"

Keade grumbled curses under her breath. She gave up, it seemed like, she was sorry...to me...

Amara looked down on Keade. I vicious smile on her face. Her blue eye flickering a shade of red!

"Keade...She doesn't know, does she?.."

I jumped to attention!

"Know what? What is going on here? Keade?"

Amara muffled Keade. Her hand covering her mouth from the back. Keade managed to look at me for a split second. Her killing intent was off the charts. Her eyes, her face...They changed...

"Yuki Nagato. The woman I am on holding here. One Tsukiko Keade. Is here, for you. As you know"

I nodded, as I walked closer...

"She told you she was here about the incident with Asakura. Correct?"

I nodded again, as I was roughly 6 feet form the pair.

"This woman lied. Her real intent, Miss Nagato.."

The air fell silent. The Space began to echo was silence itself. The words of Amara now distant.

"Was to kill you..."

I fell back, in sheer horror. Those words like a bullet through my heart. Even as I write this now. I can remember how I felt. I was torn in half...After everything we had been through. She was here to kill me? To prove a point? All the lies, and the..All..I cant even talk about this, please. Let me continue..

As I fell. I saw Amara smile at my horror. And Keade. Silently stared at me. Her eyes...Her face...

Her eyes turned bloodshot. With black veins. The humanoid sign of hatred. Her face, was full of black, scarred veins. The signs of jealousy.

The signs were in place to prevent humanoid emotion. Even before I was turned into a human. I had emotions. In the back of my head. Locked away. Backed up, hidden in my own head. Yet, through raw pain. Through raw hatred, these emotions could be found. And the signs were on our face. To show weakness, to humiliate us. To show we could "Feel" That is why, at the start of my story, I was shocked to see veins on my wrist...

Amara looked at me, her rather butch voice, and face smiling at me with a sadistic note.

"I'm here to take here away, and kill her...Direct orders from the over-mind. You have no say, you have no objection. In this case, I am judge, jury, and executioner. She _will_ die Yuki."

From what I heard. I had no sympathy for Keade, her face, rather than fear striking. Rather than scaring at me, she looked at me with anger and desperation...It was pathetic. It was sickening.

How she turned, so evil...I knew she was here for me, but what about Kyon?...Why did she try and steal him?...

"Amara?...If I may ask, why did she try and steal Kyon, my boyfriend, from me?"

"To piss you off...Make you angry, to make you initiate the fight...Basic tactics.."

I turned my back. Holding back emotion, covering my eyes with my hands. _I will not cry._Keade brought this on herself. She simply never help's herself...She had thousands of chances to kill me. In my sleep, at home. When I was weak, even when she first cast eyes on me. She could of ended it all, but she seemed like a pacifist, towards me...She never showed killing intent. Well, until...

I turned. Back to Amara. And in my astonishment. To my amazement. I could not believe it. All my hope, all my prowess, all my faith in all the good in the world was shattered. I fell to my knees, tears fell down my face. All in an instant. As the true horror of what was about to unfold dawned on me. My conscience told me to run. To find Kyon. To keep him safe. The trillions of thoughts through my head. As I looked upon terror itself...

Amara was on the ground. Blood from her mouth. Her tie wrapped around her neck, and her blue eye..Well, it just...Well, it was "Blue" anymore. And her chest pounded in. the ground around her scorched.

And worst of all?

Keade was gone.

I erased Amara form time, Much like the first time with Asakura.. To avoid suspicion, as purgatory disappeared. And, in the moment, I could not immediately decide what to do. Kyon was still in school...I needed to find him before she... Before she...

_Killed Kyon..._

_**Author's Note: This 3 part chapter has been a killer (Thus shorter chapter's make 1 big chapter)The story is reaching it's final 2-3 chapters. WAAARNING! THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A LEMON* I know, I know, it seems rather odd for the time being, but all will be explained. Plot holes will be filled, head scratching moments will be rectified. And the entire Haruhi cast will make an entrance in the final chapter. All to face Keade. And, I shouldn't say this, but not all the good guys are going to make it out alive...**_

_**Anyway! Thank you for reading, PLEAASE leave a review, and +Author me!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	8. The Start Of Something New

**Tame Shiru Ma Funou Ware Ai ****你 ****?**

Bells rang like a symphony of panic, as I turned the corner into school. The world around me cracking in fear. The air around me dissipating in terror. My heartbeat was irregular, my breathing was stammered. My lungs were heavy with air.

_This was not going to end well._

As the sun began to hide behind the school building, I scanned every window, every gap, and inch of the school to try and remember where Kyon would be. I grabbed my dropped bag with my phone in it. And sprinted towards the Clubroom.

As I ran down the corridors, the sun appeared through the classrooms, it was getting lower and lower, and students seemed to stare at me as I ran down the corridor, turning corners at speed. I remembered the clubroom was one floor up, So I took a shortcut through 2 classrooms, quickly catching a glimpse of Koizumi, who seemed deadly serious for some reason...

Rushing up the stairs, my body drained of energy. I stopped at the top of the stairs, looking at my surroundings. Knowing Keade could well be anywhere. I looked behind me, in front of me, and to both sides in panic. My face flustered and my throat parched.

I ran down the corridor. Passing 3 doors before seeing the clubroom door, its light still on, and 3 people inside. I collected myself, breathed. Composed. And entered the clubroom.

Haruhi. Mikuru and The President of the Computer club were all working around the room. Haruhi was sat at the computer, her chin on her hand, as the Computer President guided her through the new operating systems. She glanced up at me and smiled before glancing back down to the computer screen and around the room. Not at all interested in what she was being taught.

Mikuru turned to me, and, for reason's I could not comprehend.

She was crying at the sight of me...

She turned to me, and tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her blouse. As she ran over to hug me. Her embrace as tight as ever. Her boobs pushed up against my face, I grabbed her shoulder as she let go. Her sobbing quietened at Haruhi looked up, still oblivious to the crying.

She leaned in closer, her long hair resting on my shoulders. Her tears dropping onto my shoulder. As she said the words I still, to this day do not understand.

"Stop looking for him, it's his turn now Yuki...Today is the day it all changes..."

She sobbed into her hand and turned away before turning back, her face clean of tears, and a fake smile on her face.

"For now...She has won.."

I turned away. Realising what she really meant, ready to throw up, I ran outside the classroom. Leaning my head out of a window just incase.

And just over the peak of the trees, again, I caught a quick glimpse of Koizumi, he seemed in a hurry...

Mikuru travelled in time. She must know what happens. But she cant tell me for fear of creating a time paradox. The sheer determination it took me to not force her to tell me almost killed me. I could feel my eyes swelling with tears, and I bit my tongue so much, trying to stop myself from tearing the window ledge from the school itself, it began to slightly bleed in my mouth.

What was so bad, Mikuru was crying? As I write this, im sat in my front room, the doors closed. The cold win blowing onto my face. As Haruhi and Co sit in the other room, playing games and having fun. How can I? Knowing what happens?

That's further into my chapter. Sorry to jump.

I turned back, furious, sad. Torn apart. I turned round,wiped the blood from my mouth onto a large tissue, and entered the Clubroom, wanting to talk to Haruhi...Or, "God" as I should say...

"Uhm, Excuse me, Haruhi?"

She jumped up, knocking the Computer President on his back with a loud crack.

"Yuki! You finally talk! What can I help you with? Monster problem? Alien sighting?"

I shook my head with a smile, knowing that after all that had happened, she had still not really changed.

Mikuru could see into the future, but so could I in my own way...

"How're you feeling today, Haruhi?"

Her eyes widened, presumably from someone taking such a personal interest in her at such a "Close" level. She walked past me, hands on her head, staring at the grey ceiling, as the sun shone so low, the Room was now a brilliant gold.

"Hmph...I should feel great, but I just have that feeling you know...Like, something bad is going to happen..."

My heart sank further, my heart became heavy, as the urge to turn around and beat Mikuru senseless until she told me what was going to happen. I turned slowly, thinking of ideas. If Mikuru could not tell me what was going to happen. I needed to guess.

And I guessed the worst for Kyon...

I decided in earnest, to invite everyone round to my apartment, for the night. Not such a drastic plan. But if Mikuru was there, I could read her body language, I could interpret how she moved and acted for a long time, and in time, guess what was to happen. And where on earth Keade and Kyon were...

"I've been thinking. It's been a while since we got together for a girls night over...And, well, im not good at being this social, but-"

I was cut off by Haruhi.

"A sleepover? At your place at 8:30?"

I nodded politely, even bowing slightly for no reason, my mind was a mess. I needed this to happen. For Kyon's life, I needed this to happen. This NEEDED to work...This was my last chance.

_**4 Hours Later**_

The air was filled with the footsteps of 2 women running up the corridor towards my empty apartment. At the time, I was sat in the Kitchen worktop, the assortment of Sushi, Sweets, cakes and biscuits would surely be enough to keep them happy while I spy on Mikuru...

Haruhi burst through the door, sleeping pack, face masks, nail varnish, makeup, hair curlers, straighteners, sweets, clothes, hairdryers. The lot.

This was going to be a long night.

I my house, I was in direct control on the Data Entity. In here, I was more like the normal me. I was quieter, I could write as fast as usual. I could sense my surroundings. It was almost like this was my territory.

As the unpacked in the living room I politely bowed them as the walked past. Mikuru, the last to enter. Looked at me as she walked past, and nodded at me, before nodding to the window.

"You look hot, Yuki, I think you might need to step outside...For some..."Air"

Following her command with earnest. I rushed to the window. What was this?

I opened the sliding glass panel, shutting it behind me, my air rising due to the freezing weather.

I turned around, squinted due to the sheer amount of building's and skyscrapers in the city. The car beeping, the lights flickering, the planes flying above my head. It was surreal.

I looked around desperately for Mikuru's sign. The sign that could save me. Until

"Hurry up! Itsuki! Hurry up, We don't have any time left!"

I looked around, using my senses to try and pinpoint the location, but no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't, it seemed like it was not meant to be found. As if, it were in another dimension...

I turned to see Mikuru beckon me in. Her face with a real grin this time. She was happy I was dumbfounded.

"Was that...Kyon?"

She giggled to herself. Yet slightly nervously, as we continued the night.

My writing was at the speed of which, whatever entered my head, was on the paper at the same time. Instantaneously. Mikuru was now having her hair done by Haruhi, who constantly stores clips and combs down Mikuru's bust.

I giggled Slightly at this. Before, in the moment. I realised something.

The door.

The door to the roof, was open slightly. And then.

**CRASH!**

|Audio Log: 212 – Subject 1 – Last Living Memory.|

The room ground to a halt, as I dropped my book on the ground with a thud, ill finish it later. Haruhi jumped to her feet and ran around the corner up to the roof, Letting me give chase.

Mikuru grabbed my sleeve. Her eyes and face drowning in tears.

"T..Take this...Y...Yuki Nagato..Take it.."

Mikuru handed me a small ribbon, to which she tied around my wrist. Before she pushed me away, as she dropped to her knees, crying...

This was it...

I ran away from Mikuru at full speed to the roof. The flat, wide open area. I looked around, gazgin over the fans until...Until...

At the edge of the roof.

Black, Shot eyes...Black veins on the face and arms...

Keade...

_***Conversational Log, Suzumiya's reaction Data lost. Conversation Size-Large-**_

**Distortion...Emotional fragmentation...**Recovery Status: Complete.*

Kyon, was on the ground in front of her. Knocked out, as she was dragging him closer to the roof edge.

"Yuki! IF I CANT H- *Subject Tsukiko Deletion Imminent -Data Overmind Intervention. Proceeding.

"THEN NOBODY CAN!"

I ran over towards Keade at top speed. I only needed to do this once. Just push her off!

*Subject Suzumiya witness No.1 – State of mind – Confused.

**Distortion***

**I ran...**

**I rain towards Keade...One push...**

**One push and this was over...**

**_SUBJECT TSUKIKO DELETED. LIVING FORM DISSAPATED.**_

What? She disappeared!

Why cant I stop!

STOP!

I need to stop or im going to-

!

*Subject Nagato's speed, too great to stop – Emotional thoughts overpowering Data Power :223+7"

Severe Impact. Beyond Repair. Cataclysmic fall. Subject Nagato Details.

Kyon...

Kyon...

Kyon...

Kyon...

Kyon...

Kyon...

Kyon...

Kyon...

Kyon

INFINITE LOOP. Subject Yuki.

Memory Length = Infinite Loop. Final Living Memory.

Status of Subject Nagato: _**Deceased **_

_Author Note:_

_1 More. Short Chapter._


	9. Why Did It All have To End Like This?

_**Closing Page.**_

_**Thank you for reading my sequel. It has been a joy to write for you.**_

_**I sit here now, on the closing page, the final paragraphs, happy with my story.**_

_**I wrote it in your language. I wrote it in another tongue. And I am VERY, proud of it.**_

_**So please enjoy, my final...Chapter.**_

Tame

Shiru

Ma Funou

Ware

Ai你?

Finale.

_3 Months Later._

The solid marble gravestone.

The maple tree above her grave.

Laid to rest, my Yuki. My Nagato.

Killed because of me.

Because I was fool enough to be tricked by some psycho bitch...

I woke up every morning, thinking she would just be there. As strong and as silent as always. That some sort of, time travelling bullshit would of saved her.

That she could be alive.

Since that day, I have not seen Mikuru or Haruhi. But I understand the Closed spaces, from my own knowledge, must be keeping them busy, after Haruhi broke down entirely.

I was sat under the warm afternoon sun, laying flower's at her grave. Knowing what she looked like.

When she hit the ground. Her body was intact, not a single scratch on her. But her heart stopped beating. She stopped moving, and her head tilted to the side.

A silent death...

As I stood up, I said to myself.

"Get a grip, Kyon...She wouldn't want you like this.."

the wind blew the tree above me, its leaves dancing around the ground.

Until...

A hand on my shoulder...

I turned slowly, expecting a Yard warden or Family member, but who was really there shocked me...And this would send me on one hell of an adventure...

Older Mikuru...

"3 Months...Just enough time, Kyon. I don't have to time to explain all of this, time is something we do not have"

She sniggered to herself. She had all the time in the world, remember?

"Listen to me. This is complicated even for me, but...I need to ask you something.."

My heart bean to race. I could almost hear the epic orchestral music playing louder and louder. And this beautiful woman stood in front of me. My mouth open in confusion. As I nodded approval.

These next few words form her mouth...

"Do you want to save Miss Nagato's life?"

_**The End. **_


End file.
